Laura (Policewomen)
Laura ''(no last name is given) is a henchwoman villainess in the film "Policewomen" (USA 1974), she was played by actress Susan McIver (aka '''Susie Ewing'. b.1951). Laura is one of the female criminals recruited by elderly felon Maude Anderson to form a "female mafia" engaged in wide variety of big league illegal activities. Policewoman Lacy Bond (Sondra Currie) is assigned to break up the gang and bring its members to justice. Laura ''is in two sequences in the film - In the first she is one of the many female criminals staying at the gang's compound HQ. The bored Laura'' decides to seduce gang boss Maude's much younger husband,'' Doc,'' in the shower. When'' Doc'' rebuffs Laura's advances, she becomes furious and insults him. Suspecting what is going on, Maude decides to send Laura away from the compound and tells her to go to Catalina island to help with the gang's gold smuggling operation which is based there. In the second she has joined the gang members at Catalina and is in the party which goes out from the island aboard the power yacht to make the next smuggled gold pickup. Laura behaves as a second in command to leading henchwoman Caroline Field. Appearance -''' Laura ''is a white woman in her 20's of modest height with long straight brown hair. She wears a bikini in her appearances (she strips off in the shower scene and later appears with a towel wrapped round her). '''Character -' A floozy who, it seems, will readily commit any crime for money. She appears to take to inflicting violence eagerly and enthusiastically - which is seen as she tries to smash and choke Mitchell with her chain. 'Weapons -' In the fight aboard the boat, she uses a chain. 'Fate -' When Frank Mitchell 'leaps aboard their boat the criminal women attack him using various makeshift weapons. ''Laura, who is first to rush out of the cabin, uses a chain. Frank ''initially manages to knock her away. After another girl's blows bring ''Frank down, Laura returns and attempts to strangle him with the chain - but he manages to free himself and to knock her away again. Caroline finally appears on deck, and she takes Frank by surprise from behind - she smashes him hard in the back with a boat oar, a second blow has the cop on the deck writhing in pain.'' Laura'' now returns to the fray, joining Caroline in enthusiastically lashing the helpless policeman, who is desperately scrambling about down on the deck, trying to evade and shield himself from the vicious blows - soon 2 other henchwomen are also involved in this merciless assault. When Lacy boards the boat to save her partner, Laura is the first who sees her and she attacks her with the chain. But Lacy swiftly deals with Laura using her karate skills - she chops Laura's hand, deflecting the henchwoman's attempt to slash at her with the chain, and then kicks her hip - the force of the blow sending the villainess lurching across the deck to smash into the guard rail where she collapses to the deck, soon seeming to lose consciousness. Lacy now turns her attention to the remaining henchwomen, who are still beating her partner to death. Laura is made Lacy's prisoner along with the rest of the defeated gang - she can be seen in the background under arrest on shore as the gang are being taken away by the police into waiting cars. Trivia *Susan McIver was a leading member of the Goldiggers dance troupe who appeared on the Dean Martin TV show in 1972. *See also entries for Caroline Field (Dorrie Thomson); and Maude Anderson's Henchwomen = Janette (Laurie Rose), Kim (Eileen Saki), Angela Carnon, Laurie Rose, and 3 others not identified. Gallery Laura 1.jpg|Laura at the boat wheel (Susan McIver and uncredited player) LAURA 2.JPG|Laura and Caroline (Susan McIver with Dorrie Thomson) LAURA 3.JPG|Laura - evil smiles (Susan McIver with Dorrie Thomson and 2 uncredited players) LAURA 4.JPG|Laura attacks Mitchell with a chain (Susan McIver with Tony Young) laura 3.gif|Laura PW gif 1 LAURA 5.JPG|Laura and Caroline beat Mitchell (Susan McIver with Dorrie Thomson and Tony Young) laura 4.gif|Laura PW gif 2 LAURA 6.JPG|Laura attacks Lacy Bond (Susan McIver with Sondra Currie) LAURA 7.JPG|Laura vs Lacy Bond (Susan McIver with Sondra Currie) LAURA 7 B.JPG|Laura sent flying by Lacy Bond's kick (Susan McIver with Sondra Currie) Lauraknocked.jpg|Knocked out Laura LAURA 8.JPG|Laura knocked out on the deck (Susan McIver with Sondra Currie) LAURA POSTER; BGR 2 (Large).jpg|Italian poster for "Policewomen", featuring Laura with a gun in her bikini. EvilBabes Unfiltered Full gallery: Laura (Policewomen) Category:1970s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bikini Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Failed Seduction Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Freud Buster Category:Gangster Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nude Category:Rear Nudity Category:Redhead Category:Sociopath Category:Topless Category:The Vamp Category:Barefoot Category:Girl Gang Member